Naruto Gaiden
by Dark Magicman
Summary: Takes place directly after CH 310. I'll have a real summary up, when I have ch 2 up and running. By the way, the pairing isn't clear yet. Naruto might end up with Sakura, or he might end up with Hinata. Sakura may end up with Sasuke, Rock lee, or even Sai
1. Jailed

JAILED

"POHH", was the sound the gavel made when it hit the high mounted desk. Only to come from a man who seemed to have control of the entire room he was in.

"As the new Hokage, Danzo, my decision is final. Uzamaki Naruto, the boy, no,the _container_ that holds the kyuubi warrants execution, as of now. But in respectof the wishes from the late Fourth Hokage, he will serve a life sentence insideKonoha's own maximum security rison. This court is dismissed."

An uproar followed, as this man left his high chair. Some were praising his decision, who were mostly the elderly in the audience. Others were angered by the decision, who were mostly peers/friends/teachers of Konoha's latest felon. Iruka,Naruto's former sensei, had attempted to approach Danzou as he was leaving, but was prevented thanks to the assistance of two of the Anbu present. One thing was for sure though: The decision made would affect the society of Konoha in mass proportions.

MW

The prison where Naruto was being held was directly beneath Konoha. Originally, it was used as an exchange/storage point for top secret Anbu weapons, documents, and a torture house used to get information out of the prisoners of war, but the Third had outlawed this during his reign and made it into a simple prison, when he took his role as Hokage. But as for Naruto himself, it might as well have been called a torture house, as being alone was something he truly dreaded. Locked up was he in the coldest and darkest of cells. The cell was made to restrain the toughest of criminals. Even for a skilled ninja such as Naruto, this would prove impossible. Though he probably could have escaped quite easily, if he begged for the kyuubi's help, but due to the recent rejection of this bjunn, it more than likely wouldn't help.

MW

As he was sitting in this dungeon, all by himself, he heard foot steps, getting louder and louder by the second. The boy immediately grabbed a hold over the bars forged out of strong chakra, blocking his way out of the cell. "Who's there", demanded Naruto. The figure from the distance responded, "Relax Naruto, it's me." Naruto recognized that voice from anywhere, but was still cautious, "How do I know you aren't a shadow clone?" "Baka, why would someone have to use as shadow clone to fool you all the way down here?", angrily replied the voice. Naruto smiled in surprise, "Sakura-Chan. But what are you doing here? Has the council decided to free me?"

Sakura sighed, "It was ruled that you remain in here with a life sentence."

Naruto gasped, "But I can't stay here forever. What about Sasuke, Orochimaru, and the Akatsuki?"

"All matters concerning them have been left to the Anbu squad."

"Any word from Tsunade?"

Sakura shook her head, "She is still missing. I think Danzo had something to dowith her disappearance. Remember what we heard about him during our mission to Orochimaru's fortress?"

"That makes sense, but how could he have gotten rid of Tsunade? She is one of the Legendary Sannin."

"I'm not sure. Look, I still have access to Tsunade's office, so I'll see if I can dig up some dirt. Though I promise I'll come back later."

Sakura began to walk away from Naruto's cell. "Sakura Chan", said Naruto. The pink haired kunoichi turned her head to face Naruto's. "Thanks", said Naruto. Sakura smiled, nodded, and quickly departed from the prison cells.

MW

Before the trial, the only ones in Konoha who had any knowledge of Naruto's connection with the nine tailed beast were the ones to have fought him in the great battle that had taken place 16 years prior, and Iruka, Tsunada, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Sai,Yamato, and of course, Sakura. But now, everyone knew. But what was more important than everyone knowing, it was how everyone would react. Particularly the very subject Naruto's old genin friends and acquaintances were discussing at the very moment at the Ramen house.

"I just can't believe it. All this time, it was Naruto who possessed the kyuubi", said Ino.

Chouji while sucking up noodles stated, "Yeah, who would have guessed that it would be him?"

"It's not at all surprising, when you stop and think about it", said Shikamaru.

Ino(with a look of confusion on her face), "What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you ever notice anything odd about the way the adults badly treated Naruto, and for no reason? I know Naruto can get pretty annoying, but not enough to deserve the kind of treatment a criminal or an outcast would recieve. And all the times Naruto would often get sudden boost of power out of thin air? Like the way he beat Neji. I hear he even used it to beat Gaara."

"Naruto beat Gaara? I thought it was Sasuke who beat him"

"Nope, it was Naruto."

Neji butted in to the discussion, "I'm not surprised either. During our fight in the first chuunin exam, I noticed that he had two chakra reserves."

"So then was it him, or the kyuubi that beat us?", asked Kiba

Neji replied, "He beat us. As far as I'm concerned, the kyuubi is his bloodline limit. He won the fights fair and square."

" I only wish that I had gotten the chance to spar with him", said Lee.

"I wouldn't mind going up against Naruto again myself", said Kiba.

"Same here", said Neji.

Kiba began to eat the ramen the waiter had set in front of him "The thing that bugs me is that Naruto is doomed to a life sentence in that prison, for something he couldn't even help. Just how much power does Danzou have over Konoha, now? For that matter, where is Tsuna…."

Bugs quickly covered Kiba's mouth, before he could finish his sentence. "It'snot the wisest thing to speak of such matters here in public", said Shino.

"Since when has Konoha turned into a dictatorship, asked Tenten.

"Apparently since Danzou's take-over and Naruto's so-called trial", answered Neji.

"Mind if I add my two cents?", said a ninja with a copy of "Make-out paradise", while leaning against a nearby wall.

"Kakashi", said Lee.

"I know the current situation in Konoha is confusing to you, but you must understand that as Shino pointed out, it really isn't the wisest thing to be gossiping over such a matter in broad daylight. These are hard times, and you must learn to adjust to them. You must get on with your daily lives. What happened to Naruto is not your--.."

"Kakashi", said a voice coming out of the immediate appearance of a cloud of smoke.

"Gai?"

"We've just been assigned to an immediate S ranked mission. Starting immediately."

"Well, I guess we'll have to finish this conversation at another time" said Kakashi to the ninja who were once genin."

"Gai-sensei, what mission are you talking about?"

"Sorry Lee, but it's top secret. Only a select few jonin know about it."

In a mere instant, both Kakashi and Gai vanished into thin air.

"What was that all about?", said Kiba.

MW

Sakura was determined to see her former team mate freed from the prison, even it meant being considered a criminal. But maybe such a sacrifice wouldn't happen. Having worked with Tsunade so much, it could be said that she knew her office,and the area surrounding it far better than anyone else. As a ninja, the job of infiltrating the office to analyze clues wouldn't prove difficult. Her biggest advantage was that the sun had set, and the night had approached. As Sakura managed to stealthily get past the two guards guarding the doors to the office, she quickly jumped into the ventilation shaft, preparing to enter the room through it's own opening in the ventilation system. As she prepared to enter, she heard two voices in discussion. One was Danzou's, and the other sounded blatantly familiar.

"_It couldn't be him_", Sakura thought.

"Your plan was brilliant. Tricking the Uzumaki into unleashing so much of the kyuubi's power, and having your right hand man secretly visually record what transpired during this encounter. Best of all, without being noticed, you attached the disk containing this information to Sai. With this video, it was more than easy for me to convince enough of the many in Konoha that this poor excuse for a shin obi should be kept locked away for good."

Sakura slowly peeked in to confirm her suspicions. When she gazed upon who Danzou had been talking to, she nearly screamed. "_OROCHIMARU!"_ sakura thought.

"Oh please, don't make me blush", grinningly said Orochimaru.

"Now it's only a matter of time, until the Akatsuki trade what they promised, for the kyuubi's capture."

"_No. I've got to get to Naruto, but if I exit to quickly, they might notice me", Sakura thought._

"I know of your lust to be the Hokage of Konoha. So tell me, you don't plan to stab me in the back, now that the title is within your grasp, do you?"

"Of course not. As agreed, Konoha is your temporary base of operations. If all goes well, you will hand me your right to it, and further your own ambitions without my aid. For now though, I will serve as your puppet."

"Good, as I'd hate to have to dispose of such a reliable pawn, in this never ending game of shogi. Now have you taken care of majority of jonin?"

"Yes, I sent the one's you requested on a false mission. They should be back within a week from now. In no way, will they get in the way of the plans we have in store for Konoha, tonight."

Orochimaru stood and pushed a book case aside, only to reveal a hidden room, "Good, now I only ask of one more favor to ask of you, before I retreat into my chamber."

"That would be?"

"That annoying girl hiding within the vents above us?"

Sakura gasped.

"Yes", replied Danzo.

"Dispose of her, immediately."

Danzo picked up a katana, set in a nearby sword case, and without pause, he skillfully cut the venting shaft above the room into individual pieces. As approached them for inspection though , he found no sign of the konoichi's body. Although he did find a block of wood, thus tellinghim that a substitution jutsu had recently been pulled.

He contemplated on how much of a threat this girl would be, if she had alerted the people of konoha of what she had just heard.

"Don't worry, I will silence her", said an approaching Sai.

"For your sake, she had better be slain before what occurs tonight", replied Danzo.

MW

Sakura dashed towards the prison, in attempt to free Naruto. As she made it into the prison halls, she was haulted by Sai, her current teammate. Sakura was overjoyed by his appearance.

"Sai, am I glad to see you. Danzou is a traitor to Konoha and is working with Orochimaru. They plan to hand Naruto over to the Akatsuki. You've got to help me free him."

Sai stood in front of her, with no emotion. He gradually drew his sword from hisback, preparing to annihilate the pink haired konoichi.

"Sai, what are you doing?"

"I have nothing against you personally, but in loyalty to Danzou, I have been charged to eliminate you. No hard feelings", said Sai with a smile.

"So that's how it is? Well like you, I have nothing against you as well, but I'll do whatever it takes to save Naruto. . ."

Sakura slips into an offensive fighting stance.

". . .even if that means killing you."

Both ninja gazed into each other's eyes, although it would appear that Sai had the advantage, considering his work as an Anbu, and that he was Danzo's right hand man. But Sakura, unlike Sai, had been trained personally by a Hokage in the forms of medical ninjutsu, and hand to hand combat. Both were skilled, but only one would win.

Sai initiated the first move by charging in with a downward thrust with hisanbu crafted katana,which Sakura was barely able to dodge. Without pause, Sai charged in for another strike, but Sakura threw two kunai at him. As he easily dodged them, he noticed that a block of wood stood in place of Sakura. As Sai turned to see where she had went, two Sakuras delivered two deadly blows to Sai, causing him to hit the wall behind him, hard enough to be sent through it.Clearly, Sakura had pulled a play out of Naruto's bag of tricks, and had used the Transformation-jutsu and the Kage-bunshin(shadow clone) jutsu to take the place of the two kunai she had thrown.

Thinking she had won, Sakura rushed towards Naruto's cell. But as she was running, a long and powerful chakra-snake quickly curled itself around her, rendering her immobile. Upon this happening, Sai walked out from the demolished wall he had recently been punched through. "If this anbu breastplate hadn't been made to absorb blows like that, I might have been killed just then" reluctantly said Sai. The elite anbu member picked up his sword that he had dropped, while being punched, and prepared to deliver the finishing blow. But as he rose his sword, he hesitated.

"Well, go on. Aren't you going to finish me?", said Sakura.

Sai replied, "I cannot kill you."

"Why?", asked Sakura.

Sai remained silent.

"WHY", demanded Sakura.

Sai released the long snake that had Sakura immobilized.

"Come, we must free Naruto."

"But why can't you kill me."

"That is not important."

With that, Sai dashed towards Naruto's cell, prepared to free him. Sakura was confused, but knowing that there was no time to think, she followed him.

In no time, the two were at Naruto's cell. Unlike last time, Naruto instantly realized who was present, and leaped for joy.

"Sakura-chan", exclaimed Naruto.

"You're in danger. Danzou is having the Akatsuki take you away. We've got to get you out of here", said Sakura.

"We?"

"Hi", said Sai.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you."

"How will you do that, exactly?"

Sai smiled, pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and replied , "With these."

Quickly, the three escaped the prison, and had managed to get past the Konoha gates, without detection. Usually, it would have been more difficult, but having the security of knowing that their was an anbu on the job, Danzo felt no need to send anyone else.

As the three continued running away, Naruto took one last glance at the village he had lived in for nearly 14 years; the village he had sworn to protect. "I will be back some day. Mark my words, I promise"

The trio finally managed to get far away from the village, before anyone evenbegan to notice what had happened. But is that where it ends? Of course not. You'll have to tune in next time.


	2. What one wishes to achieve

A/N

I've fixed most of my spelling errors. I'm just now getting use to this site's documenting process. If I'm lucky, I should be able to set a timer on my VCR.

As for rushing the story, I'm sorry for that. I hope to improve over time. Do you have any hints on what would help me? I hope to eventually get to the level of writer chapters with at least 10,000 words in each. Also, even if I do remain at my current level, I definately plan to have more than 50 chapters.

As for the pairings, well, I already have an idea of who it should be, but I'll be like Kishimoto in the sense that I won't let you know just yet. These two will embrace when the time is right. Believe it! Or Dattebayo.

As for Sai, yes, he is one tricky bastard. You can never tell what he is thinking, what, with the lack of emotions and all.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

--What one wishes to achieve--

"Strange", said the silvery haired masked ninja.  
"Our reports have told us of terrorist activity, here in the city of Ydegart, yet everything is at peace,"

"So then it was just a false alarm?", said Gai.

"An S class assignment is the most thorough, in terms of background checking."

Gai, most perplexed, began to ponder, "_I've got a bad feeling about this_."

"KAKAKSHI, come in", said the female voice on what would appear to be Kakashi's head-phone.

"What is it, Kurenai?"

"Alert Asuma, Yamato, and Gai, and head over near Gwantonomo bay, immediately. I don't know how much longer I can hold it."

"Hold what?"

"It's the---"

"The what? Kurenai, are you there? Pick up."

"What's wrong", asked Gai.

"Something happened to Kurenai at the Gwantanomo bay. Get Yamato and Asuma, and meet me over there."

Kakashi took off, running towards the outskirts of the village. Gai prepared to do the same, except into the direction where Asuma and Yamato

But as he was moving out, a familiar foe dropped out of nowhere, pouncing Gai, as he dropped to the ground.

"Three times we've met now"

The Blue beast of Konoha rose to his feet, and instantly recognized the shark like warrior of the akatsuki.

"It's you"

"So at last, you remember me?", said the stranger while smirking.

" Kisame, one of the seven swordsmen, of the mist, right? You were a fool to challenge me here. If I beat you before, what makes you think that I can't do it again?"

"Ha! I didn't come here to baby-sit you once more."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're the fool. The last time we fought, my body double only contained 30 of my chakra. Even with that advantage, the best you could do was barely hold your own. Now stand aside, and I **might **decide to post-pone you're funeral a bit longer.

"Where is your comrade who usually accompanies you? The uchiha?"

"Heh. He is. . .around."

"_There can only be one reason as to why he is here, and that would explain the trouble Kurenai was having. Allow him or his partner to interfere would only make matters worse. Sorry Kakashi, but it looks like I'll have to fight him",_ Gai thought.

"Hold it. You're not going anywhere", said Gai.

Kisame replied in laughter, "Ha! You really are a fool. Very well. If you want your life to end so badly, then it's fine by me."

-MW-

Kakashi arrived at Gwantanomo bay, and almost instantly found Kurenai. She was in horrible condition, when he spotted her. She had punctured wounds in her abdominal area, had several broken ribs, and her arms were almost completely shattered. Her pulse being okay was the only good news. He wondered who had caused this, but it didn't matter, as Kurenai's health was his number one priority at the moment.

"ROWWRRUU"

As Kakashi turned to gaze upon the creature who had just made that sound, he was completely shocked. What he saw was a large Turtle-like creature, with three enormous tails attached to it.

Kakashi had two choices: He could either get the immediate medical attention required for Kurenai's safety, thus, in turn, risking the lives of the people within the city, or , he could fight the creature, until reinforcements arrived, but risk the life of his companion.

Kakashi was at quite a conundrum, but the tailed beast quickly made his choice for him by creating a wave massive enough to flood the area almost completely, other than the small island Kakashi was now standing on. Although his athletics were superb, the distance between him and the village was too long for him to attempt a jump. And even if he swam, he'd have to deal with the fact that this beast obviously had the advantage in the water. It was now clear that his only option would be to fight the tailed beast head on.

The beast lacked intelligence, and apparently saw every other living being as its enemy. Without notice, the beast lunged one of its tails at Kakashi. Of course, he could have easily dodged, but if he had dodged, Kurenai would have been wide open for an attack. It's tail was being used as a tentacle, rather than a projectile, and grabbed a hold over Kakashi.

As it pulled him towards its mouth, Kakashi looked into the eyes of the creature, and activated his level three sharingan, in the hopes that a genjutsu attack would be enough to win. The beast paused for a few seconds, yet remained unaffected, and continued to pull Kakashi towards its mouth.

"_Damn. It appears that the sharingan's genjutsu effects only works on beings with intelligence_", thought Kakashi.

"_But at least that stunt gave me enough time to do this"_

What was once Kakashi took the form of a cloud of smoke, while inside the tailed beast grasp.

The tailed beast opened the grasp it had made with it's tentacle, but only found 10 kunai, each with a tag attached. It proceeded by eating the object without any concern whatsoever. Upon swallowing these objects a large explosion took place within its throat.

Kakashi, who was now back on the island he was on earlier, could see this, as a chunk of the tailed beast's throat had caved in. For a moment, he was relieved. Unfortunately for him though, the throat chunk regenerated itself almost as quickly as it caved in. Another problem Kakashi would have to deal with is that the use he made of the sharingan drained him of at least 1/3 of his chakra. Most importantly, Kurenai was in poor condition, and would be likely to die, without immediate medical attention. In any case, this wouldn't be an easy fight. He could only hope that Gai and the others would arrive to aid him.

MW

The Battle between Gai and Kisame was already underway. Gai was attacking with a flurry of hand foot blows, all of which Kisame was blocking and avoiding with his own standard taijutsu attacks. Kisame knew that he was superior to Gai, but even he had to admit that his skills were most impressive.

"I almost regret that I have to kill you this day. I was hoping that the stage for our finishing duel would be set in a more appropriate setting."

"Appropriate?"

"It doesn't matter now. Enough small talk."

The shark like member of the akatsuki quickly began performing hand seals. Not willing to take the chance of him activating a jutsu that would immediately end the battle, Gai, with his lightning speed, attacked Kisame once more, but Kisame was clearly prepared for such a thing, and quickly blocked Gai's assault with his sword in one hand, while performing the hand seals needed for the jutsu, in is other.

"_Hand seals with one hand?_", Gai thought

"Ah, so I take it that you've never seen ninjutsu performed in this manner?"

"I've heard reports of mist ninja having performed it, but this is the first time I've witnessed it in action"

"Huh- ho! A mist ninja? That raises many questions"

"Kage-bunshin no-jutsu"

An extra Gai appeared from a cloud of smoke.

"Even if I am attacked by two of you simultaneously, you still won't be able to stop me from activating this jutsu."

Both Gais began to run circles around Kisame, who didn't even appear alarmed as he continued forming hand seals with one hand. These speeds they ran these circles at accelerated rapidly to the point at which Gai was invisible. They were moving so fast, that a massive whirlwind formed inside the circle they were running around.

"KOFUKU-RENDAN-VOLLEY(repeating crouching tiger combo)"

"What is this?"

Gai emerged from the whirlwind at the twice the speed he was running, and charged at Kisame with his right fist held back. The other Gai mirrored the same action, except that he was on the opposite side of Kisame.

Within one flash of light, the attack was over. The Gai used for the bunshin jutsu had poofed away, and the real Gai was left standing, but was breathing heavily.

And as he inspected what remained of Kisame inside the voluminous crater born from the attack he had just used, he could only **see **a cloud of dust, but what he could **hear** was a strong heart beast, and what he could **sense **was an enormous amount of chakra. He knew Kisame would emerge within less than a minute, but what he didn't know was how he survived his attack.

The Kofuku-rendan-volley is a fighting technique that is made up of 6 stages, and has the power to instantly kill any opponent. If all six stages are managed **perfectly**, the opponent will be defeated, as the attack itself (when done right) has no flaws, and surpasses the opening of all eight gates. Gai couldn't help but feel that he made an error, but what the error was exactly, he could not decipher.

The dust cloud finally began to clear, and Kisame emerged from the crater, unscathed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"What are you laughing at?"

"I find it funny that you went through all that, just to stop me from using my jutsu. How petty"

"The attack was meant as a finishing move"

"Yes, I know that."

Gai was shocked, "What?"

"I'm fully aware of the technique you had planned to do me away, with. After our previous two encounters, I had decided to study you, as I knew a rematch was only inevitable."

"So then you knew the technique, and knew how to counter it"

"Ah yes. The move Sangoku created himself. Truthfully, this is the first time I have ever witnessed the attack in action. I had only heard rumors of you having an invincible attack, before."

"So then how did you know how to counter it?"

" I knew my hand seals would intimidate you enough to use the attack."

"So then the seals you used with one hand were not real seals?"

"Oh no, they were real. Long ago, I had been fortunate enough to make a contract with the water god. The water god momentarily grants me invincibility, if I perform one simple task. In order to momentarily summon him with this jutsu, all I must do is offer some of my chakra and one fresh soul"

"Where did you get the soul?"

Kisame smiled, "That team mate of yours, a wood jutsu specialist I believe. Was it Tomato?"

"YAMATO? YOU BASTARD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM"

"Calm down. I didn't do anything to him. He was more than gracious enough to hand me his soul. To think that I didn't even have to rip his heart out or break his bones, as I have done with others"

"DAMN YOU! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS"

"Hey, you should be glad. You'll be joining him soon. To top that off, his other friend was lucky enough to escape. The coward. If I weren't so busy, I'd hunt him down myself."

Gai was filled with rage, and couldn't even think clearly anymore. He quickly went on offense, but in his current condition, he was even less of a match for Kisame. Thus when he attacked, Kisame dodged his first blow, and countered with a mere kick that instantly knocked Gai off balance, but still filled with rage was Gai, as he activated the eighth gate while being knocked back.

Gai's skin color changed red, and his speed and strength had augmented to a level 20 times his normal strength and speed.

"A struggle before death?", noted Kisame.

Red chakra flowed out of Kisame's body. In terms of appearance, it was as if he had been soaked with gasoline and set on fire.

Both ninja clashed into each other, and matched every single blow the other was able to make. A broad range of taijutsu techniques were shown here, and it would appear as if both fighters were evenly matched, but the eight gate took its toile on Gai, as his moves began to deteriorate. Kisame's chakra covered body, however, took no tol, as he remained at the same pace the entire time.

The dance lasted for five minutes at least, but Gai could no longer keep up, and was smashed into the ground because of this.

The shark like akatsuki member gradually powered down, and went over to the beaten up Gai who was left motionless. Kisame stood over his body and picked him up by his throat.

"Now, I have a few questions that you WILL answer."

Gai responded by spitting at Kisame in the face.

"Not too smart"

MW

Things were looking hopeless for Kakashi, as the beast had him cornered.

From the recent attack Kakashi had made, the beast was even more agitated than it appeared before, as Kakashi could sense the amount of chakra it contained rising.

The three tailed beast opened its mouth, and fired a steaming hot geyser of focused water from its mouth. Kakashi knew that unlike the previous attack, he wouldn't simply be able to take it head on. There was enough chakra in it to kill him. The only option now was to strike back.

As the blast came at him, he quickly performed the seals required for the Raikiri; the succession technique to the chidori. Having used this attack over a thousand times in combot, the seals came natural to him, as did the time required to perform them.

Without moments notice, the seals were complete, and the attack was ready.

"RAIKIRI"

Lightning chakra flowed from Kakashi's right hand. The blast neared closer, and Kakashi jumped directly in it's path, using his Raikiri as his shield. Usually, such an attack wouldn't work, considering that the beast's chakra outweighed Kakashi's. But because of the nature of Kakashi's attack; that it is made to even cut through lightning, he was able to cut through the geyser blast the creature had fired from it's mouth, and get so far as to cut into the creatures eyes.

Kakashi had hoped that hitting its brain would give him an instant win. But just as the creature had regenerated from the previous attack, it had regenerated from this one as well.

Kakashi was worn out, and out of ideas. Things looked grim for him, but just as he had performed the technique, Asuma arrived with Kurenai in his arms, while on the back of a giant hawk.

"What took you so long", asked Kakashi?

"There's no time for that. Where's Gai?"

"Gai didn't tell you and Yamato to regroup here?"

"The two Akatsuki members, known as Itachi and Kisame had arrived. We were no match for them"

"Wait. You only asked me where Gai was. Where is Yamato"

--MW--

Kisame, annoyed, slammed Gai into the ground, and then placed him back into the same position he had him in seconds ago.

"Now, what is the name of the ninja that you heard about, who performed hand seals with one hand."

Gai remained silent.

"I see. So you're the type who doesn't respond to torture. Okay, then how about threats?"

Gai still remained silent.

"As I said earlier, I have studied you. I know of your apprentice who you care very much about. If you don't talk, then. . .maybe he will"

"Haku. The boys name is Haku"

"Good boy. Now onto the next question. Where is Uzumaki Naruto?"

"I don't know."

"Your tough talk is admirable, but perhaps you forgot of my _implication _on what would become of your student."

"Enough Kisame. I have explored his mind, and have gathered all the useful information needed" said an approaching voice.

"Itachi?"

"From my understanding, the jonin were given reports on criminal activities taking place within a few different cities. All of this was done, before Naruto Uzumaki had escaped from the prison he was being held in. This man is of no further use to us"

Kisame then picked up his sword, while still having Gai held at his throat.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted, but I'm afraid that this is the end for you."

Gai was mostly unconscious at this point, but sensed his fate. The only image he saw before him was not a mad man prepared to end his life, but an image of himself coaching Lee, and Lee constantly seeking to improve. At this, he smiled. "Surpass this one, Rock Lee."

At that very moment, Kisame shifted his blade through Gai's heart.

"Pity", said Kisame.

A/N

I can't believe I made it to the end. In any case, I should have the next chapter up by Saturday or Sunday. Please tell me what you didn't like in this chapter, and how I can improve. Thanks.


	3. A new beginning

A/N:Sorry Naruto fans, but I had been very busy. But I'm back in business. I can't promise updating the fic once a week, but certainly once every 2-3 weeks. Anyway, since you waited so long, I've decided to start off the continuation of that contains over double the amount I usually make for a single chapter. Also, MW stands for a change in scenes. So whenever you see it, you know you're now reading the story during a different setting. That way, I don't have to always explain in a whole paragraph.

A New Beginning:

"Come one, come all. Watch, the great legend, Stefan the Yojimbo performs feats no man has ever seen before, and see him in action, as his feats are reenacted", said the Ringmaster

It seemed that no matter what place or setting or time, not everyone could earn their wages the ideal way of earning. But of course, the same matter of thinking applied for living life. No matter what place, setting, or time, not everyone could live life to what would be considered the ideal way of living it. This certainly applied for Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

"Here. Put this on, Naruto"

"Are you crazy, Sakura? I can't wear a dress"

"It's not a dress. It's a gi. Now put it on."

"Nope. I'm not wearing that."

"Did you already forget? Being a part of this stupid circus is the only way we're getting paid."

" Why can't Sai do it"

"Sai is already out there.. Listen, no money means no food and supplies."

"What do you mean 'no food?' What was wrong with what we were doing earlier?"

"Sorry Naruto, but your cooking could use work"

"Aaah. I'll show you. After I get paid, I'll buy the best ingredients, and make the best ramen dish ever, and then you'll have to respect my cooking."

"_Why does this sound familiar?", _thought Sakura with a smile.

Unlike a mere few moments ago, Naruto was filled with the desire to wear the Gi commonly wore by ronin. Although Sakura probably took Naruto's promise on cooking at face value, the actual intention behind that declaration at the spur of the moment had to have been for an ulterior motive. Throughout all the adventures they had been in, cooking was never a major issue, so why now? It was clear that Naruto's very being hadn't changed, since the 2.5 years he had been away from his friends, no, his family. He had always been found making boast and promises of what he would become, besides his promise of becoming hokage that is. Although he had matured in many other categories, he still didn't realize that these promises he made wouldn't impress anyone, much less Sakura.

"_Alright, she is smiling. Now all I have to do is get paid, buy the ingredients I need, and cook the meal. Then Sakura will have to go out with me. It's the perfect plan, dattebayo_", Naruto thought while smiling back to Sakura.

Without hesitation, the blond haired ninja put on the Gi, and wore it over his orange jumpsuit.

"There, how do look?"

"You look like a guy in a dress", Sakura giggled.

"Showtime in one minute", said a male voice knocking at the door.

Naruto opened the door, prepared to walk out on stage.

"Where's your friend", said the man who was knocking at the door.

"Sai? Oh, isn't he already out there?"

"No, I mean your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND", exclaimed Sakura, as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Take it easy. Anyway, why aren't you wearing your kimono?"

"A Kimono?", said Sakura in an exasperated tone of voice.

"Didn't you read the requirements for the position? 2 athletic males, and one female is required. 2 males and 1 female must come prepared to be in costume. Look, put on the kimono stashed inside the chest in the back, or you three are fired."

"Fine. Naruto, you go ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

--MW--

Naruto stepped out of the hallways, and into the large arena setting, where he heard thousands cheering. Most would be nervous at the sign of this happening, but not someone like Naruto; someone who had a desire to be acknowledged by others.

"Without further ado ladies and gentleman, here he is, the great legend himself---back from the dead---STEFAN YOJIMBO!", said the man standing in the center of the arena, who was also standing under light being projected by one of the room's spotlights..

The crowd roared with even more intensity at the sound of this. And upon this happening, the spotlight's projected light left who would appear to be the ring master. As it projected on Naruto though, the crowd's excitement came to a sudden halt. Naruto was waving at the crowd, yet the crowd only responded with silence.

The ringmaster, trying not to lose the crowd, grabbed a katana from a basket sitting near him, and tossed it over to Naruto, who gracelessly caught the weapon.

"For the first act, Stefan Yojimbo will be demonstrating his supreme swordsman skills, by cutting this solid brick wall, in half."

Another spotlight lit, and projected light over a stationary brick wall on the far side of the arena. Naruto confidently walked over to the brick wall, and unsheathed the katana he had just been given.

"_Here goes nothing_", he thought.

The blond haired shinobi swung his cold hard steel, in an amateurish way, against the brick wall. But as the blade hit the wall, it shattered into the pieces. As the audience watched, they began to jeer and boo, as they were obviously disappointed in the young ninja's display of feats.

"Screw this", he said, as he began forming a whirlwind of chakra in his right hand. But just as he was shaping it though, a pebble hit his head. Naruto looked in the direction the pebble was thrown to see who had thrown it at him, and he saw Sai, shaking his head in disapproval

"Fine", he muttered.

"I thought you said you were athletic", whispered the angered ring master.

" It wasn't my fault. How was I supposed to cut through that wall with that cheap piece of junk you gave me?"

"Fine. But if you screw this next act up, you're fired."

"Um . . . Onto the next act", nervously said the ring master.

"Watch, as the great Yojimbo rescues the beautiful princess Kaika from the evil wizard, Tousou."

Being held by a declining wire, Sai floated from the ceiling, with the mask of a lizard like creature on.

While this took place, a cage appeared from the ceiling, attached to the same kind of wire Sai was attacked to, with Sakura in it, who happened to be wearing a kimono fit for an empress.

"Help me, Stefan Yojimbo, you are my only hope", unenthusiastically said Sakura.

"_On second thought, putting up with Naruto's cooking doesn't seem all that bad at the moment_", she sighed

"Saku—I mean , Princess Kaika, I will save you", Naruto shouted.

"Wait scoundrel. You will have to get past my . . . evil wizard powers first, which you won't . . . because I am so evil . . . and so powerful . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha. . . ", said Sai in a plain tone of voice.

Both Naruto and Sakura fell on their backs in response to this.

Naruto: "_Worst_"

Sakura: "_Acting_"

Naruto and Sakura: "_Ever_"

The ringmaster quickly tossed Naruto another Katana, which he, once again, caught gracelessly.

"Eat cold hard steel . . . nefarious one", said Naruto.

"Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . Ha . . . With my flying abilities, you will never reach . . . me up here."

"That's what you think, but with my perfect marksmanship skills, I do not need to fly to dispatch you."

Naruto threw the katana in his hand, as if it were a boomerang, hoping that it would hit the wire about Sai, as he was told to do in the script. What Naruto misunderstood though, was that a sword was far different from a boomerang. It was far different than the kunai and shuriken he was used to carrying. A sword was essentially the weapon of a samurai, rather than a ninja.

As the sword he threw glided into the air, it hit not the wire holding Sai, but the wire holding the cage Sakura was in. Within no less of a snap, the cage crashed to the floor, with the ringmaster beneath it.

Sakura and Sai: Idiot

Naruto, in a worried state, rushed to the crashed cage, and managed to free the ringmaster who was beneath it, but upon freeing him, the ringmaster quickly cried "YOU'RE FIRED." All at the same time, was there an upset crowd who remained to boo and jeer, in addition to throwing trash and rotten vegetables aimed at Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

-------------MW----------------

It wasn't until an hour or more the three were outside of the village. Apparently, the cage that landed on the ringmaster's back had shattered over half of his bones, and that it would cost plenty for the amount of his recovery.

Luckily, they had managed to escape the arena, before the village guard had arrived, and here they were once more, setting up camp outside in a forest.

"This is the 3rd failed job we've had this week. With all those E and D rank assignments we have had over the years, I thought this would have been a piece of cake", said Sakura.

"Well if we actually did sign up for some ninja assignments, then this would be a piece of cake", said Naruto.

"Negative. Knowing Danzou, he will send his best tracker ninjas after us. The first thing the average rogue ninja commonly does after abandoning his or her village is get work through signing up for task he or she was trained to perform. No doubt, our leaf village tracker ninja have already searched through all the assignment rosters that have been registered, and they will no doubt continue to do so. If we are to remain hidden, we must cut off all of our traits that would lead others to believe us to be ninja", said Sai.

"So that's why you stopped me from using the rasengan."

"Correct."

"So then why do we need these odd jobs in the first place?"

"Camping in the forest is another trait of the common rogue ninja. We're less likely to be caught by finding housing in a village, at least until we are able to locate one of the many hidden villages made for refuge."

"Sorry, but I can't just hide in some village."

"At our current level, none of us are a match for the likes of the Akatsuki, Danzo, Orochimaru, or Sasuke."

"I don't care. I'll get stronger. You'll see"

"You really are a fool", Sai said projecting that same smile his face seems to always have.

"What's your problem? Just why did you help free and follow me anyway", shouted Naruto.

Sai's smile vanished in response.

"Answer me."

"I . . . don't know."

"So you just came without knowing why?

"Leave him alone, Naruto", Sakura interjected."

"Why? Doesn't it seem strange to you that he'd come along with us for no reason whatsoever? For all we know, he could still be working for Danzo"

"I don't see what Danzo or Orochimaru would have to gain by freeing you. Besides, if it were not for Sai, you wouldn't even be here right now"

"Fine" Naruto said in exasperation. "But if it turns out, Sai, that you're trying to kill us just like everyone else is, I'll take you down without hesitating.

Sai smiled, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Now that that's settled, what are we going to do about our food and housing problem?", Sakura asked.

"Hey, I've got an idea.", said Naruto.

"Well . . . spit it out"

"Remember how I was able to give Kakashi that copy of Make Out Paradise that hasn't even been released yet?"

"That perverted book? What about it?"

"Well it just so happens that I have another copy, and that the book won't be released for another month", Naruto said with a grin.

"Hey, this is great. With that book being so popular, if we were to sell that copy, we could make a fortune. But won't Jiraiya have a problem with that?"

"Oh—I forgot about that. What's the worst that can happen in one month?

"Naruto", Sakura said in exasperation.

"Don't worry, it's only **_one_** book"

"Fine . . . but lets at least auction it off in the next village we visit. Something tells me that this village isn't exactly too happy with that stunt you pulled earlier."

"Deal."

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help but notice your dilemma", a young long green haired man in traveler's garbs said approaching.

"Stay back", Naruto said with a kunai in ready position

"Relax, I mean you no harm."

Sai seemed to almost instantly appear behind the man with his sword inches away from the man's throat, "Who sent you?"

" Oh—you've got it all wrong. I couldn't help but overhear that the three of you are rogue ninja, but this does not concern me in the least. I just happen to be a big fan of that book I heard you talking about, and realized what a fortunate opportunity this is for myself."

"How do we know you don't intend on double crossing us when we least suspect", asked Naruto.

"Why would a commoner such as me approach three criminals, completely aware of their willingness to kill? Besides, you're ninja. Your all trained well enough for that not to happen, right?"

Sai sheathed his katana in response.

"Why did you do that?", Sakura asked.

"This man is no killer. With that said, even if he double crosses us, he won't have the ability to overcome us. As a ninja, he would be as incapable as Naruto"

"Hey!", cried Naruto. "What's that supposed to mean?", to which Sai only responded to with a smile.

"Lets discuss the manner of payment back at my house" the long green haired man said. "By the way, my name is Steven Kishimoto.

"I'm Naruto Uzamkai, that's Sakura Haruno", pointing to Sakura. "And that's Sai . . ."

"Alright, nice to meet the three of you, now let's head back."

Post to a short trip, an enormous structure with the appearance of a castle was in the sights of the three rogue ninjas and their acquaintance Steven Kishimoto.

"This is your house?!?", cried Naruto.

"It's not much, but it's what I like to call home never the less."

"Not much?" Sakura asked. "You're kidding, right?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. It's just that I've never seen such a place, much less, a place being the house of one man."

"It was formally a base of operations used in a great ninja war a little over two centuries ago. "Naturally, being a fan of such architecture, I couldn't help, but remodel this place, and make it into my home."

"So, how exactly did you just happen to come across us in the forest back there?", Naruto asked while approaching the front doors.

"I was on my way back from the village, and I stumbled across you three."

"Yeah, I get that, but we were well hidden. Sakura had used a genjutsu technique to camouflage even our voices."

"I guess I've learned a thing or two about ninjas over the years", Steven said smiling while approaching the front door

"Whatever."

"OPEN"

It was that one word which caused the two front doors to open in one extraordinary burst.

"Shall we proceed?", politely asked Steven.

As they entered the house, they were even more surprised at the interior than they were at the exterior. The castle was large and mysterious. There was a plethora of rooms and halls, and everything seemed endless. Even a genjutsu spell could not produce the effect that this fortress produced on the three. What was even more shocking was that all of this belonged to this one man.

The group traveled from hall to hall, until finally reaching what appeared to be a library, which as one would guess, was as gigantic and expansive as the rest of the fort.

"Now lets discuss the pricing. How does 10,000,000 credits( see A/N) sound?"

"10,000,000 credits", said Naruto who replied in shock.

"Deal", quickly replied Sakura.

"Excellent, now take this", Steven said while handing the card to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"Present this card at any shop of your choice, and the account on it will automatically be billed from the 30,000,000 I am giving you."

"Now, I believe the matter of the "Make out paradise" book is in order.

"Here yah go", said Naruto placing the book in Steven's hands.

"Perfect" said Steven while placing the book on one of the shelves. "Say, why don't you three rest and dine here for the night. It's not too often that I have guest."

"I don't know", said Naruto. "We do have to get going."

"Yeah, I think Naruto is right", Sakura said.

"_You idiot! It's a free meal and one night with a normal bed", _Inner Sakura said. "But lets here what Sai has to say."

"We should stay here."

"What?" asked Naruto.

"It would be most logical, if we were to remain here for at least the night. Tracker ninja's are searching for us as we speak. We're better off housing here for the moment, rather than to take the chance inside a forest or a hotel which registers anyone who rents a room."

"I agree with Sai.", quickly said Sakura.

"Huh, but you just . . ." frustratingly said Naruto. "Never mind, we'll stay here for the night.

Steven led the three down to the dining room, which like every other room, was extremely spacious. He proceeded by putting on a chef hat, and going into the nearby kitchen, after directing the three to where they would be sitting of course.

The meal he orchestrated appeared to contain a few well seasoned cooked crustaceans mixed with an uncanny curry, that was side dished with specially seasoned tempura noodles and an additional side dish of steamed dumplings. After the main course, Steven brought forth a voluminous red velvet cake for them to dine upon. It is uncertain what Sai was usually accustomed to, but as for Naruto and Sakura, this was perhaps one of the greatest meals they had ever had.

It was to note that as ninja, the opportunity of having a chance in enjoying a meal of this quality was slim, being that they were constantly busy with mission after mission. The most Naruto had ever been treated to was Ramen, so this was quite the upgrade for him on the most part.

After the meal, Steven had directed the three to their bed rooms and had wished them a good night while proceeding to his own. Naruto however, had crafted the perfect plan. It would seem that he hadn't forgotten about the promise he had made to Sakura earlier. Cliché as it was, Naruto didn't seem to care or notice. If he could get the recipe for that main course from Steven, then he could perhaps pull it off, he thought.

It all seemed to be a simple plan until he realized that the castle itself was enormous. There were so many rooms and he had no way of knowing which room was the main bedroom. The young shinobi was literally searching for what appeared to be hours, until he had finally come across the stairway leading to the basement.

As he entered, he noticed that the room was filled with samurai armor as well as holding slots for samurai swords. Curious as he was, he continued to examine the room. Many interesting items were there, such as maces, bo-staffs, bows and arrows, sais, and essentially many other weapons. There was map with writings on it; the kind of map one would suspect to be used during times of war.

As Naruto continued to inspect the room, he noticed that walls further down were filled with portraits with names being beneath the portraits. He gazed onward, assuming that each person within the portrait was some kind of war hero. While looking further though, he noticed a portrait portraying Steven. "_Steven was a war hero_?", Naruto thought to himself. As he looked down at the name listed, he was completely shocked at was engraved.

Stefan the Yojimbo. At this very second, something else rang in Naruto's head. It was the conversation they had had with Steven earlier and something the ringmaster had stated at the circus.

( FB isFlashback).

"You're kidding, right?"

"Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. It's just that I've never seen such a place, much less, a place being the house of one man."

"It was formally a base of operations used in a **great ninja war a little over two centuries ago**. "Naturally, being a fan of such architecture, I couldn't help, but remodel this place, and make it into my home(FB is flashback)

FB

"Without further ado ladies and gentleman, here he is, the great legend himself---**back from the dead**---STEFAN YOJIMBO . . .

FB

There was nothing but fear and awe in Naruto's mind at the moment. His mind couldn't conceive the possibility of this odd occurrence. Within what appeared to be an instant however, a voice peeled into Naruto's ears, "Enjoying the portraits?"

Naruto nearly shrieked in response, only to see Steven, or who he now knew him as Stefan the Yojimbo. "What are you?"

"What's wrong? You act as if you've seen a ghost?", Stefan calmly observed.

"I'm looking at one right now."

Stefan sighed. "How careless of me. I've should have known better than to leave this room without having barricaded it."

"Huh"

"Tell me Naruto, are you still hungry?"

MW

"How do you do it?", Naruto said, greedily gobbling ramen out of a large bowl.

Stefan grinned. "Cook like this?"

"Yeah. I've tasted lots of ramen in my life, but this has to be the best", Naruto said between slurps.

"I guess cooking is one of the many skills one is bound to pick up in a lifetime of 300 years."

Naruto looked up with surprise.

"300 years? How do you live so long?" he spit out, his mouth crammed with ramen.

"I have no idea, but I suppose you heard that Stefan the Yojimbo was post-humus"

Naruto swallowed. "Post-what"

"Dead."

"Oh . . . why didn't you say so?

Stefan ignored Naruto's question and proceeded to the point he was making. " I suppose the war back then began when I was your age. Like all wars, this war had little meaning, and was simply over a power struggle. The nations weren't as organized as they are now and monsters and demons roamed the world freely, so this war certainly lacked the sophistication you'd expect from a war of today. In any case, the war eventually ended, but at a grave price." Stefan's gentle disposition changed to one of sadness. "A price which was made because of my weakness. And for that, I can never allow my true identity as being part in this world again."

Naruto stopped eating. "Weakness? But you were referred to as being a living legend."

Stefan chuckled. "Is that what they say? I suppose ignorance is bliss."

"I don't care! Whatever you did, it doesn't matter, if you've managed to somehow earn everyone's respect like that.", Naruto asked.

Stefan looked down. "Those soldiers you saw on the wall were all a part of the unit I lead. Their lives were not ended during war."

"So then what happened to them?"

"I murdered each and every one of them"

And suddenly, there was nothing but silence in the room. Naruto's fear and awe quickly returned, but it wasn't as if it were the fact of murder alone that terrified him, but that someone as kind and gentle as this one could be capable of such acts. This sent a shock down his spine. Gaara was once a murderer as well, but what differentiated him was that his loneliness was the response. A trait that Naruto knew all too well. Could it have been possible that Stefan had experienced this loneliness as well?

Naruto quickly remembered Sai's words in the forest. "This man is no killer. With that said, even if he double crosses us, he won't have the ability to overcome us. As a ninja, he would be as incapable as Naruto"

"_How could Sai be wrong_", Naruto thought.

"But that's all behind me now", Stefan said to break the silence. "So, just why were you roaming around this place?"

"Oh, I was . . ."

Stefan's gentle disposition returned. "It's okay, you can tell me. All of what I have told you makes absolutely no difference.

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to prepare that dish you had made earlier."

"Oh, I see", Stefan said, grinning as if he knew something. "Very well, I will teach you, but only if you go to the village, and get the ingredients. I will have a list ready by tomorrow.

MW

Naruto didn't remember falling asleep that night. When he woke up the next morning, the sun was high in the sky and all he could think about was Stefan's overwhelming guilt and the fact that he had murdered all of his comrades. If anything though, this didn't mean Stefan had to suffer eternally. If Gaara was capable of redemption, then so was he.

But before Naruto could continue to ponder, Sakura began knocking on the door to the room he was in. "Naruto, are you ready to go?"

Naruto looked at the end table near the bed he slept in, and noticed a note with ingredients on it.

"Sakura, do you mind walking with me to the village real quick?"

MW

"That will be 88 credits", said the woman at the cashier.

"Sure thing", Naruto said, while handing the woman the card.

"Naruto, what is all of this for?" Sakura asked.

Naruto started sweating. "Oh, it's just the supplies we will be needing after we leave", he said nervously.

Sakura sighed. "But you're not even getting what we need. Maybe I should hold on to the card from now on", Sakura said while snatching the card out of Naruto's hand and walking out of the shop.

Naruto followed. "Sakura, can talk to you about something?"

Sakura felt uneasy, "_He is not going to bring that up now, is he?"_

"But first, can we go somewhere more private.

"_He is. Why else would he have me alone tag along with him like this_", Sakura thought. "Okay, lets go."

The two walked along side each other, without saying even a word. Sakura knew, or at least, felt she knew what Naruto was going to talk to her about, but she had hoped that this would be brought up at a later time. At least after they had reached Sasuke again. Without question though, she walked with Naruto until reaching the rooftop of a train station.

Naruto then turned to Sakura. "I wasn't sure where I could bring this up without to ask you this without anyone else having the chance to listen. "

"Naruto, you don't have to say it. I—"

"No" Naruto interrupted. "I must tell you. We have to help Stefan, or who you only know him as Steven Kishimoto."

Sakura was completely perplexed. This definitely wasn't what she thought Naruto was going to talk about. At the same time, she was curious as to what Naruto had to say about their green haired acquaintance.

And so Naruto spent at least 15 minutes telling Sakura all of what he had learned the previous night, minus the part about ingredients he was purchasing.

"I guess it makes sense.", Sakura said. "If he is really as legendary as he is claimed, it's no wonder he easily saw through my genjutsu spell the other day. He doesn't seem like a murderer though. Naruto, I know how much you'd like to help him, but there is nothing we can do."

"I have to try", Naruto replied

"Well whatever you plan on doing, it will certainly take more than just today to pull off. "

"Yeah, I was thinking that we should stay another night."

"_Woo hoo", _Inner Sakura shouted, pumping her arms with excitement.

Naruto, remembering that he had forgotten something "So, what were you about to say earlier?"

"Oh, well I was just ----"

But before she could continue, they both noticed a familiar face walking towards one of the trains in the train yard.

The name of the face, Naruto had completely forgotten at this point. Short silver hair and a disposition of hatred,

"He looks familiar", Naruto pointed out.

"Wasn't he a chuunin during our days in the academy?", Sakura asked

"Chuunin?" And just then, Naruto had put two and two together. Silver hair, angry disposition, and chuunin during the days at the academy?

" Mizuki? I wonder what he is up to."

"You know him?"

"Yeah, but he's super-weak."

"How so?"

"I beat him easily before I even became a genin."

Sakura giggled. "_If this guy couldn't beat the Naruto of back then, he really is super weak_."

Mizuki entered the train's cabin, completely oblivious to who was watching him, not knowing that the boy who had humiliated him as a chuunin; the boy who he truly despised, was completely aware of his presence. How he hated that boy who was to blame for ruining his life. How he hated that boy who lost him his title of one of Konoha's chuunin. How he hated that boy whom he was beaten by. To think that the worst of the academy students managed to defeat a him; a chuunin. It was the ultimate embarrassment. Because of Naruto Uzamaki, he was even rejected by the one who had promised him a future: Orochimaru. All of his dreams of power were vanquished the moment that boy had come into his life.

As Naruto had said, it was clear that he was up to something . . .

"So, are we clear on the plan?" asked Konaha's rogue ninja.

. . . and it was clear that he wasn't alone.

"Run it by me again.", replied the man, middle aged, who he was talking to.

"It's quite simple. I happen to know that the summoning scroll which belonged to the second mizukagee of the sound village as well as a few other artifacts are going to be transported onto this train from this village's treasury to the hidden village of the mist. Two jonin from the village hidden in the sand have been assigned to guarding these artifacts which will be placed three cabs ahead of the cab we are currently in. Being a former ninja myself, I could probably handle this matter alone, but . . ."

"But you want me to take care of the two ninjas and you also want me to retrieve the artifacts."

"Bingo."

"We're clear of my fee of 6,000,000 credits, right?

"But of course. Once I pawn off these artifacts to a few reliable buyers, I'll be more than happy to pay your fee."

"Good, but just so you know, if I'm not paid within 30 days of the completion of this job, I will have to settle for a withdrawal on your blood, instead."

"I understand."

"Now please leave this cabin, as I cannot stand smelling your cowardly blood any longer."

"What?" cried Mizuki in rage. "How dare you speak to me like that."

"Oh, I assure you that there is no dare in showing a coward his place", said the middle aged man. "Lets face it, you were formerly a chuunin of the strongest potential hidden village, yet now, you are reduced to relying on hired thugs to get what you want. Even for a rogue ninja, you're scum, and you know it. But lucky for you, I'm a generous man. Unlike mere ninja, my life is one lead by honor. The last true samurai of our age; Gin the immortal, at your service "

END

A/N: Alright, the currency was placed as credits, since I wasn't too sure of the traditional Japanese format of currency.

FB is a flashback. I would have made such pauses in a more elaborate way, but it seems that this site won't allow those functions.

Please REVIEW!!

I'll respond to the comments in an update later.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
